There is conventionally known a mobile phone so designed that, even if the user has gone out, leaving the mobile phone at home, he is able to transfer and check unread mails and messages recorded on the phone by remote control from where he is (e.g. Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232557 (column 7, paragraphs 0038 and 0039; and FIG. 2)
However, with the conventional mobile phones of this type, users can only transfer messages and unread mails by remote control in order to check them. Therefore, these mobile phones are inconvenient in the following situation. Assume that a user has, for example, two mobile phones, and he has gone out carrying one (for private use) of them while leaving the other (for business use) at home. It is sometimes the case that mobile phones for business use receive a lot of mails. In such cases, even if the user transfers, to the first mobile phone, unread mails received by the second mobile phone by remote control, using the first mobile phone at the place where he is, he cannot check the contents of mails efficiently when there are a great number of incoming mails. Thus, the above conventional mobile phones have a problem that needs to be addressed.